Alice Human Sacrafice
by Panda.exe
Summary: The Alice's came to Wonderland but they don't know what they get after they committed their sins. I found those in my laptop and though I should share all of it. This story is very old so don't review how I finish this in one day, That would have been cool if I did but nah... Based on the song.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time there was a little dream._

 _Nobody dream of it._

 _It was very small and think. ''I don't want to disappear like this. What can I do for people to notice me?''_

 _The little dream think and think until he found the solution of his problem._

 _''If I make the humans remain within me they will create my world!''_


	2. The First Alice

The first Alice open her eyes and looks around. ''Where am I?''

The first Alice was a grown woman with brown short hair and have red eyes, she have a beautiful red dress and have a heart sign on her hand

''Hello Alice'' The dream said.

''My name is Meiko can you tell me where am I?'' She ask.

''While you're here you're Alice and you're in your world of Wonderland'' The dream said and grins.

''This is my Wonderland?'' The first Alice said as she looks around to see her world.

The dream nodded. ''Yes it is'' It said.

She thinks and smirk. ''I can do whatever I wish to?'' She grab a sword that was on the floor.

''Yes'' The dream said.

''Good...'' After hours the first Alice kill everybody around her in her Wonderland. She look for more victims to kill with her sword. She didn't care about nobody she love the feeling of seeing blood in her Wonderland. The first Alice notice that no one was in Wonderland. ''I-I need to kill!'' Her hand was twitching badly. She follow the blood path.

 _''You committed a lot of sins. It was good while it last...''_ The dream though.

She gasp seeing the trees trying to crush her body. _''Sorry Alice but you're a criminal...''_ The dream said.

She scream in pain.

After that nobody knows if the first Alice died or survived.


	3. The Second Alice

The second Alice finally wakes up and stand up. ''Hmmm... This isn't my home''

The second Alice was a young man with blue hair and blue eyes he have a diamond sign in his hand, he have a shirt with brown pants and wears a blue sky scarf in his neck.

''Can someone help me get home?'' He ask.

The dream walks in and said. ''Hello Alice''

''My name isn't Alice, is Kaito'' He said and looks around.

''You're Alice and you're in your Wonderland'' The dream said.

''My Wonderland?'' The second Alice blinks his eyes.

''Yes'' The dream said and nodded.

The second Alice grins and sing a deadly song to create his Wonderland insane. He manages to create an insane world. He didn't know what was his thinking but he love the insanity people didn't notice that he was also insane in his mind of his. Slowly Wonderland was getting darker as he sing this mean that he finally made Wonderland insane.

 _''If his Wonderland was insane he should be too...''_ The dream said.

The second Alice got insane and committed suicide by shooting himself in the head.

The second Alice die and turns into a blue rose.


	4. The Third Alice

She fell to the ground. ''Ouch...'' She slowly stand up and breath to fade the pain. ''What is this?''

The third Alice was a beautiful young girl with cyan hair and cyan eyes as well she wear a green dress with brown boots and she have a lucky sign on her hand.

''Follow me Alice'' The dream said and walks down stairs.

''Wait up!'' The third Alice said and follow the dream.

When she finally got in a wear world the dream grins and said. ''Will you mind if I want you to become the queen of this world?'' It ask.

''Of course I don't mind!'' She said and smirks.

The third Alice seduce a lot of people with her body and manages to create her world. She was very happy how it turn out but she knew that this isn't a way to get her place and to become a queen. It didn't matter it was once time thing she swear she wouldn't do it again. ''No one knows so no biggy! I'll be fine if I forget about all of this and enjoy what I have now!'' She though.

 _''She shouldn't have seduce those people with her body to become a queen...''_ The dream said.

The third alice have finally become a queen of her world suddenly her mind was possessed with a nightmare. She lost her beauty and her body seems to observed corrupted.

A new kingdom is in her world.


	5. The Fourth Alice

Meanwhile two kids walks through the forest they drink their tea under the tree of roses. They are invited in a castle with a heart yellow sign.

''Look we being invited to a castle brother!'' The girl said. ''Let's go then!'' The boy said.

The fourth Alice was two twins the girl was blonde with blue eyes and the boy was blonde with blue eyes like her sister they both have the same yellow heart sign in their hands. In curiosity they went to Wonderland. They went through some doors.

The fourth Alice find only pity and pain with no end

''Now what?'' The girl sigh and looks down. ''Look a door!'' The boy pointed to a door that have a heart sign they run toward the door.

The stubborn older sister and the smart younger brother went to the first Alice door.

''Should we go?'' The girl ask. ''Of course we should its not like the first Alice is gonna kill us!'' The boy said.

 _''They shouldn't have done that...''_ The dream said.

They both enter the first Alice's Wonderland the twins saw blood everywhere. ''W-What happened here?'' The boy said and widened his eyes. ''Did someone got hurt?'' The sister said in shock. ''We need to find the first Alice so we can help her!'' The fourth Alice agreed to find the first Alice.

The fourth Alice were tired of looking for the first Alice. ''Let sit down for a sec Len my feets are killing me...'' The girl said and sit down. ''Rin We can't just sit around we need to find the first Alice!'' The boy said.

''You're right'' The girl stand up.

''Kill kill kill!'' The first Alice said as she stab the girl with her sword. ''Rin!'' The boy scream and start to cry.

The girl fell to the ground lifeless. ''How dare you?!'' The boy said and fight the first Alice.

Sadly the first Alice stab the boy.

The fourth Alice never wakes up from their dream.


End file.
